1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oven door comprising a structure with at least two glass plates, one external plate being bigger than an internal plate. More particularly, the invention relates to an oven door that has the display and the user interface integrated in it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Full glass door executions, where the external glass plate defines the overall dimension of the door, usually don't have integrated display/electronic controls due to temperature limits. The user interface is then placed on the oven structure.
A solution is known by DE-A-102006001246 in which a unit containing the operating controls for the oven is mounted in a space created in the door, and particularly in shaped recesses or apertures in the front panel of the oven.
This solution, even if it makes the assembly of the user interface and display simple, cheap and easily serviced, is not fit for full glass doors and it does not solve the problem of user interface overheating. Moreover the technical solution disclosed in the document is adapted to be used in oven doors having an upper portion (the one in which the recess id formed) made of metal or the like. As a matter of fact this known solution is not adapted to be used in full glass doors since to provide a recess on the edge of a glass plate would be very difficult and expensive. In DE-A-102006001246 the recess is placed on a metal upper portion of the door, above the external glass plate.